Operator comfort and noise regulations require reducing the sound decibel level emanating from a track-type machine. A source of noise in earth moving and construction track-type machines originates from the endless track chains as they revolve around and make contact with undercarriage components of the track-type machine. Idler wheels are used to guide and support portions of the track chains. Since these components are manufactured using metal, noise and vibration is generated between the track chains and the idler wheels during operation. This noise is then transmitted to, and typically amplified by, the hub of the idler wheel and the track chain. Generally speaking, center tread idlers can produce more noise than standard idlers.
One type of idler used for suppressing sound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,041 issued to Thomas E. Oertley and assigned to Caterpillar Inc. In this patent, an idler includes a hub, wear segments, rubber rings disposed between the wear segments and the hub, and clamping plates positioned about the circumference of the hub to secure the wear segments and rubber rings to the hub.